Locker Number 10
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: Sasuke's in love with the owner of the locker beside him: Locker Number 10. [SasuNaru YAOI, shounenai, FLUFF, semiChristmas fic]


**Prompts: **30kisses, prompt number 10 from original list, _number 10_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Warnings:** OOC?—because Sasuke's in love XD Highschool drama. Yaoi. Shounen-ai. SasuNaru. Semi-Christmas fic. Fluff.

**Authoress' Notes: **Sorry for the delay. Announcements and explanations at my profile page :) Thanks to everybody who email-ed, PM'd, IM'd me. Special thanks to: _StarsofYaoi, Wing It, Gonrie_ and _Konoko89_ for giving suggestions, opinions and criticisms on my fics and plot bunnies :D

**Promotions: **Please join the C2 for the OTP in Naruto: SasuNaru and NaruSasu: _SasuNaru Shounen ai and Yaoi Heaven_. Please join _my_ forum for Filipino yaoi-shounen-ai enthusiasts. Links are **on my profile**.

* * *

**1.**

Sakura and Ino were shouting from his sides again, spiteful words hurled towards each other, apparently forgetting that the oh-so-sexy Sasuke would think that they were being irrational. It was ironic—those girls wanted him to notice how feminine and how demure they were, but when faced with another such fangirl, they'd turn into rabid, bitchy females that looked willing to claw each other out.

Uchiha Sasuke shook his head.

He slowly inched away from the still shouting members of his fan club, already feeling murderous that the edges of his uniform had creases on them—thanks to the possessive grip Sakura showered him with.

He managed to reach his locker peacefully, and he almost sighed in relief when there were no signs of him being followed. Sometimes, it was just too hard being him.

Locker number 9 was still filled with various notes and stationeries, all dashed with pink and hearts, dosed generously with heavy perfumes. He fought the urge to wrinkle his nose distastefully at the sight that greeted him. Even after years of enduring the adoring affections his fangirls gave him willingly, he still couldn't develop the tolerance to these garbage.

He was in the process of taking out the bunch of love letters—weaved from various quotes and skewed rhymes—when a set of footsteps resonated on the now-empty hall.

He looked up quickly—the anxiousness of being found by Sakura and her best friend overpowering him. The long, spiky edges of his bluish-black bangs swayed with the motion, but even that didn't affect his sight of the blond teen opening the battered locker 10.

He discreetly watched the blond sigh deeply at the sight of his mangled locker—crisscross lines were sculpted into the wooden door, and the edges looked worn-down. The blond seemed to have not noticed Sasuke, for he continued to gaze sadly at his locker.

It was a couple of minutes later when the blond pushed forward his tanned hands, and took out a slightly-crumpled folder with some papers sticking out. After then, it was another couple of minutes before the blond made his way away from his destroyed locker.

The golden-haired teen moved away, but Sasuke's eyes followed him, even as he went.

* * *

**2.**

He moved with utmost stealth, for he was being followed by experts—as in, experts in stalking him and sniffing his whereabouts. He doesn't completely dislike the attention—yes, he'd admit that much—but he never wanted _this_ type of sickening adoration and mindless worship. These girls (and some boys) just liked him for his godly looks and almost un-holy wealth—not for his skills, not for his personality.

His footsteps were silent, and he almost sighed with relief when he caught the glimpse of his familiar locker. It was still loaded with wrapped presents and perfumed cards—all sprinkled with the most fervent wishes for his birthday.

He snorted with disgust at the thought.

Just as he was busy mentally flaying his fangirls, he heard another set of footsteps headed towards his general direction. He visibly flinched, before slowly turning around, ready to make a run for it, if ever Sakura or Ino decided that suffocating him would be a good birthday present.

For the second time that day, he almost sighed with relief when it wasn't any of his fangirls.

_It's the owner of that locker 10_, Sasuke mentally mused, taking in the way the afternoon sun streamed thru the windows and made the teen's tanned skin seem more golden. The teen's cerulean-colored eyes were focused on the loads of gifts—mostly those teeth-decaying sweets—and Sasuke felt _something_ tug at his chest.

He walked closer to his locker, and his elegant fingers—fingers that the female population wanted to be near with—picked up the gifts that didn't fit on his locker. They were mostly chocolates, judging from their rich aroma, but Sasuke didn't really favor chocolates. Plus, the tugging on his chest didn't cease yet, and it was getting uncomfortable.

"Here," Sasuke offered with an outstretched hand and a warm voice he never knew he possessed. His lips weren't curled into his usual venomous sneer; his face was devoid of his eternal smirk.

The blond eyed him suspiciously, and they locked gazes for a moment.

Instead of a happy, mindless smile that he was accustomed to receiving, the blond turned away with an air of innocent pride.

"I don't need those, bastard."

* * *

**3.**

There were tears on her face.

It didn't soften his words. It didn't change his mind.

"No, Haruno," The Uchiha said with as much patience as he could muster. "I don't like you—I'll never like you—that way," He added with as much seriousness and conviction as he first said those words to the pink-haired female a few minutes ago.

Emerald eyes held more tears, but Sasuke paid them no importance.

"B-but, Sasuke-kun—" She started pleading again, but Sasuke didn't like the idea of him pretending to like her; it would just create a bigger mess and it would be undoubtedly nastier. He just couldn't be the dream guy that Sakura wanted to have.

"I'm sorry, Sakura," He said with rare sincerity, because, after all, this person was his acquaintance since he was little.

She sniffed and tearfully gazed at her idol. Sasuke's obsidian gaze didn't flicker.

"…Goodbye, Sasuke-kun," Sakura finally said, before dashing away from her longtime crush.

A couple of minutes passed before the voice floated through the air, ricocheting from the metal locker doors to the glass windows, and back. "Is Sakura-chan not good enough for you?"

Sasuke didn't even turn around, in order to know who the speaker was.

"…I don't like her that way."

There was silence, and a set of footsteps moving away.

Sasuke was left alone beside his locker.

* * *

**4.**

He was earlier than usual today, but that's because he still needed to make sure that the committees working on the festival booth's have responsible leaders. He was still irritated at Itachi for forcibly _dragging_ him away from his bed just to wake him up; therefore, he was feeling crankier than usual.

His irate feeling disappeared though, when he caught a glimpse of golden hair on the general area of his locker. He hid beside the nearby wall, but his black eyes were staring intently on the blond teen with locker number 10.

The blond glanced around himself, but he didn't see Sasuke. After deeming the location safe, he pulled his shirt up. The Uchiha could see, even from his position, the bruises and scars that marred the blond's torso. Anger built up inside him, but Sasuke knew that he wasn't in the position to intrude on the other male's affairs.

He walked away, but the image of the injuries that the blond received from resident bullies were imprinted in the younger Uchiha's mind.

* * *

**5.**

It has been more than a week since Sasuke has seen the blond covering up his injuries. He was already thinking of asking Kakashi-the-super-pervert to find out about the student's identity, but it was one afternoon when he saw the blond again.

The golden-haired teen was still looking around self-consciously, before pulling out a slightly-dirtied uniform, which Sasuke recognized from a nearby café.

Without even bothering to stop and think about his bizarre actions, Sasuke followed the blue-eyed teen to his work, and promptly spent five hours watching the guy work as a waiter.

* * *

**6.**

There was no doubt that Iruka-sensei persuaded the principal to hold this 'Friendship Day' to force the students to learn the values of friendship and such. Iruka meant well, yes, but the students definitely added the word 'girl' or 'boy' to 'friend'—explaining the hordes of hormonal teenagers flirting unabashedly with him and other unfortunate beings today.

It was an overall Annoying Day.

He stomped towards his locker with the dignity the Uchihas are known for, and he was gladdened to see a familiar mop of golden hair.

Maybe his mind was already delirious from the sweltering heat.

Maybe he was already too tired from avoiding his schoolmates who were competing on sticking by his side.

Maybe he was just insane.

Or maybe—

Whatever the reason was, he tapped the tanned male on the shoulder. He waited for the teen to turn to him questioningly, before he spoke.

"Happy Friendship Day."

Whatever the reason was, it was definitely worth to see the radiant smile that accompanied the cheerful answer.

"Happy Friendship Day!"

* * *

**7.**

The weeks of hard work was finally coming to an end on the festival today, and Sasuke just wanted everyone to get it over with. He was walking around the hallways, surveying the grounds and wanting to get away from his excited schoolmates and proud teachers. He was glad that the festival seemed successful, but he couldn't summon the same excitement that his classmates displayed so vividly.

He passed by his locker 9, locker 10, 11…

He finally passed by Ebisu-sensei's room, but it was surprisingly lit.

Curiously, he knocked on the door, wanting to ask their yet-another perverted teacher about his absence from the festivities. Instead, Sasuke was surprised to see the familiar blond boy open the door.

"…What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked the blond, whose forced smile looked cheerful, but whose eyes appeared depressed.

"That bastard Ebisu gave me a detention—" The blond started to rant angrily, but Sasuke held up a hand, which stopped the irate babbling.

"I'll accompany you in your detention," The young Uchiha said even though his mind was screaming and his heart was excitedly fluttering.

The blond gaped at him—a look of surprise, suspicion and gratefulness.

"Your name?" Sasuke asked dismissively.

The blond continued to stare at him, as though he grew two heads.

Having sensed the other's bewilderment, Sasuke clarified, smirking all the while. "…I should know my detention-mate's name, right?"

One second, two seconds—

The look of surprise and suspicion didn't waver, but a stronger emotion—of affection, perhaps?—overshadowed those two things.

Another brilliant smile from the blond—and Sasuke's heart fluttered again, like the touch of those ephemeral butterfly's wings.

"It's Uzumaki Naruto—and don't you forget it!"

* * *

**8.**

It was another couple of days since he last saw Naruto.

But when Sasuke saw the blond, Naruto's locker was wrecked again—by immature bullies who just couldn't get past the whole 'let's bully the new students or freshmen' thing.

Sasuke didn't even announce his presence, or ask Naruto if he needed help. The Uchiha crouched down and started gathering the pieces of paper that were torn apart by those bullies.

The grateful smile that Naruto gave him made Sasuke feel like…

Like he's in love.

* * *

**9.**

"N-Na-Naruto-kun-n, w-would y-you like t-to g-g-go to the… C-Christmas D-Dance with… with… with m-m-me?"

It was almost laughable how many times he stumbled upon Naruto near the locker areas. He pointedly ignored how meek Hinata's voice sounded, compared to the blond's loud and boisterous tones.

In his mind, Sasuke criticized Hinata and her characteristics, pointing out why she couldn't end up with Naruto.

"Anou, Hinata…" The blond teen started to say gently, and Sasuke turned, and walked away.

He doesn't want to hear Naruto's words of acceptance for the Hyuuga girl.

* * *

**10.**

He wandered off as soon as the program started, not wanting to be around lovey-dovey teenagers, no matter what his older brother told him. He ran away from the main hall as soon as the music started, and he kept his eyes downcast for the entire evening.

He didn't want to see Naruto dancing merrily with the obviously-smitten Hinata.

His feet took him towards the place where he met Naruto, the locker number 10. It was a place that introduced Sasuke to his dream, to his sun; it was also the place where Hinata snatched the _dream_ away from him.

There was a single card that was inserted into his locker.

Usually, he just threw those things away, but the loud orange color of the card grabbed his attention. Plus, he didn't have anything else to do, aside from moping and angsting.

He was expecting some lovesick or plainly-sickening verses, but he just got one line, written in chicken-scratch.

_See you at the dance, bastard._

Sasuke ran towards the dance hall as fast as he could. The program is nearing its end, and the Final Dance is starting in a few moments' time.

"I thought you'd never come," Naruto's voice floated towards his ears, and Sasuke allowed a smirk to appear on his handsome face.

"Let's go, dumbass," Sasuke invited, the insult accompanied by an outstretched hand, which Naruto gladly took, ignoring their schoolmates' surprised looks.

"And now—for the Final Dance! Have a Merry Christmas, everybody!" Iruka-sensei announced warmly, and everybody paired up to do the much-awaited dance.

Sasuke smiled—a small, simple smile—at his dance partner, and saw Naruto do the same.

_A Merry Christmas indeed.

* * *

_

**OWARI**

And the OOC-fluff has ended XD

**Authoress' Notes**: Yes, it's rushed. Written while sneaking off from my mom; I'm still sick. I haven't got much practice with writing—all my writing for the past few weeks have been lab reports and final exams. Please pardon the quality X.X;;

**Sneak Preview – SasuNaru Christmas Fic: **The Christmas Carols Singing Competition. Wait! Why is Sasuke singing a love song?! Better yet, why is he dedicating the song to ME?!

**Updates**: Yes, I'm already typing the other updates and stories down :)


End file.
